<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Addition by Aangel1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979272">A New Addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1'>Aangel1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds an abandoned kitten and immediately the little guy joins the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought try typing less than one hundred words would be easy and it's not but I think I got the hang of it.</p><p>This work is not beat'ed. Please excuse my errors.</p><p> </p><p>Kudos appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi was walking down the street of Seattle heading to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Nico when he heard a small meow coming from a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully walked over and saw a tiny kitten. It could have been no more than five weeks old, Levi picked up the tiny creature using his jacket to keep him warm until he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Look what I found outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Is that a kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes. Looks like this little guy thinks we’re his parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After delicately laying the kitten in a natural belly-down position, he immediately latched on and started to drink the milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you think we should name him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Leo, y’know after the constellation of Leo because he is feisty but mighty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gently rubbed Leo’s furry tummy and said “ Welcome to the family little Leo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love soft fluffy boyfriends ok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>